In his Arms
by CelTakerCena
Summary: War is going on…and Arcee never thought it would be this way…but someone helps her. Arcee/?


**War is going on…and Arcee never thought it would be this way…but someone helps her.**

* * *

 **Arcee P.O.V**

* * *

I kept on running; lots of explosions were being heard; lots of battle cries being heard. I tried to hide because of my injured arm.

I see Autobots dropping down hurting; or being killed. I wish this thing stops. I have been dodging each and every bullet or shots.

I cried out when I heard a loud explosion. I fell down and covered my head.

"Please…someone help me!" I yelled

More explosions occurred and more people shouting. I got up and ran for it. I heard some laughter and I see the Decepticons.

I yelled out and attacked them. I brought them down and kept on running. I was then thrown back by a big explosion. My leg got injured really badly…I can't move it. I cried out in pain.

I curled up and covered my head. I cried out as I heard different noises.

"Help me" I yelled "Make this stop"

I didn't move at all. This is too scary. I want it to end…I don't want this to continue.

"Arcee…" I heard

I looked up to see Optimus. He lends out a hand and give me trusting eyes. I held his hand and he lifts me up.

Optimus carries me and starts running.

"Take cover" he whispered

He shoots every decepticon that are in our way. He tried his best to protect me.

"Hang in there…" he whispered

I curled my head to his chest. He jumped and dodged and killed each robot. He gets hit on the back but he didn't fall. He tried his best to keep me safe.

"Optimus…you're hurt…" I said

"I'm fine…" he said "I can handle it"

He kept on going and he was struck and he fell down. I fell down with him and rolled over. He gets up quickly and shoots every robot.

He picks me and we went to hide. He places me down gently and he sits down.

Optimus held out his arms and I crawled into them. He held me tight and I rested my head in his chest.

"Optimus…I'm scared" I whispered "I never imagined it would be this way"

"Me neither…" he said "I thought I could change the mind of the decepticons but…it lead to greater threats…"

"Don't blame yourself" I said "That's what the Primes wanted you to do"

"I don't know what I should do now?" he said

"Get some rest" I said

"I can't….not in war" he said

A bigger explosion was heard and I yelped by fear. Optimus hugs me tighter and I felt better.

"It's okay…" he whispers

"It's so loud…" I said

"It won't hurt you…" he said "I promise"

I stared up at him. He was looking straight ahead.

"Optimus…?" I questioned

"I love you Arcee…" he said

I felt taken aback by that comment. I always had feelings for him but I thought he can't love because he is a Prime.

"I always had"

"I love you too" I said

He smiles a little and kissed me. We kissed for a long while and we broke.

"Arcee…" he whispers

Another explosion was heard and I yelped again. The place rumbled like it was about to fall. He held me tighter against him while I held on to him for dear life.

"I can't take this" I said

"It will be okay" he said "I know it will"

"It scares me though…just thinking about it"

"Don't think about it now…" he said "Think about now…about us together"

I smiled at that thought. He just confessed that I love him and I did too.

"We are here together…and I want to be together forever…" he said "Be my spark mate…?"

"What…really…now?" I asked "But we are in the middle of war"

"I know…but…we probably won't have a chance later…" he said "I'm afraid I might lose you…or something bad happens and I have to leave you"

I stared down.

"We may never get a chance…during this war" he said

"Yes…" I said "No matter what I will be your spark mate"

Optimus kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"My love" he whispered

"I know we will get another chance…" I said "Because we will be okay"

"I promise…we will" he said

I heard some yells and they stood in front of our hiding spot. Optimus hugs me and watches the decepticons. I hope they don't turn around and see us.

They left off running. Optimus stills hangs on to me tight.

"I'm still a little scared…I mean what if we don't…" I was stopped by his kiss.

"If you're afraid…close your eyes and you'll be safer in my arms" he said

"I always feel safer around you" I whispered

"I will be here…don't be scared" he said

I closed my eyes and he held me tight in his arms. I love the feeling…first his spark mate…and now he is protecting me.

* * *

Optimus was awarded as a hero. The war was over because Optimus had killed Unicron with the help of Megatron.

"Prime…what will be your next task?" they asked

I looked down. Ever since war was over he never had time to talk to me. He never had time to hold me in his arms.

It's like he slowly drifted away. I never had seen him as much. I heard he can be the next Primus. I heard he won't be able to have a family…or start one…or even have a mate but I'm already his mate…but they made him forget about me.

I think Optimus is going to be the next Primus…and forget about me…and all the times we had.

"Optimus?" they questioned again

"I'm going to go with my Spark mate….Arcee…" Optimus said.

I looked up with happiness.

"I want to start a family with her…and be with her…to protect her…" he said "So she won't be afraid of this…because she will be in my arms"

People gasped and started talking about him, but he didn't care. I ran up to on stage and he lifts me up and spun me around.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said

* * *

 **Welp..**

 **Optimus x Arcee**


End file.
